


Annette's New Favorite Doll

by HeroFizzer



Series: FE3H Wank Week 2020 [6]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:54:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25756927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroFizzer/pseuds/HeroFizzer
Summary: Even in her young adult period, Gilbert was happy that he could make dolls for Annette. Thankfully, he's ignorant to the true reason she had him make one looking oddly like Ashe...
Series: FE3H Wank Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860556
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Wank Week 2020





	Annette's New Favorite Doll

“Oh, this doll is perfect! Thank you, father!”

Gilbert smiled, seeing his daughter smile for the first time in quite a while. They had finally mended their relationship after all these years, and it seemed that at least Annette was smiling genuinely once more. Especially since she had made a particular doll for her at her request.

“I suppose it's nice that you're still asking for me to make dolls for you, even at such an age.” Gilbert said as he watched Annette admire his latest project. “Although I'm not so sure why you asked for it to have such silver hair.”

“I have my reasons!” Annette said in a sing-song fashion. “But it turned out just great! I don't think I can thank you enough for helping me with this.”

“Anytime, Annette.” Gilbert said, as she ran off. It was still out of place, especially with how much Annette had grown up over the last five years without him present. But he supposed if it took making dolls to satisfy her and keep her happy, it was all worth it in the end.

##

“Oh! Oh, yes! Ashe! You feel so amazing!”

Annette was back in her bedroom, her dress draped on the floor as she laid on her bed. With just her teal bra and panties on, she was quick to play with the doll her father carved. She rubbed it against her crotch, smoothed thanks to the feeling of her panties, filled with excitement to play with something that looked like her crush.

Her cheeks were flushed as she looked at the tiny wooden being between her legs, the welcoming smile she had seen on so many of the other toys made for her over time. The only difference comes in the fact that she felt he was smiling at her, happy to pleasure her and play with her pussy. She finally pulled her panties off, letting the wooden doll rub against her folds. She let out a heavy huff of air as she felt the feeling of the shaved down wood against her, being cautious that she didn't accidentally give herself a splinter on her labia.

“Just fuck me, Ashe...” Annette said under her breath, massaging herself with the silver haired doll. She was fantasizing the idea of being with her fellow Blue Lion plowing into her pussy, potentially giving her children to breed with. She was that far in her heat, mind racing with lewd thoughts of the silver haired archer.sticking his arrow inside her quiver. And make her quiver.

“Fuuuck, even in my head I'm thinking bad dirty jokes...” Annette whimpered. Her eyes rolled back as she sucked on her lower lip, thinking about the doll rubbing away at her pussy, arousing her for as long as she went with it. The orange haired girl was heaving, her legs and toes curling in as she continued to rub away, growing closer to the brink. She wanted to enjoy that feeling before it eventually reached its climax, let it drag out for as long as she could for the sake of her fantasies with Ashe.

“Oh fuck...oh fuck...I'm cumming, Ashe! I'm...cumming! GAAAAAAH!”

Raising the doll over her head, Annette started to rub away frantically at her clit, growling through her teeth as she raised her back off the bed. Her fluids went flying from her snatch, hitting the far wall hard. It left a clear stain to the wall, which didn't concern the Blue Lion, just that she was satisfied with herself.

When Annette was finished, her body laid back down on the bed, staring at the ceiling with glassy eyes. She held the Ashe doll close to her chest, as if she were snuggling with a partner following the act of sexual relations. “Fuck, that was so good...” Annette said with a giddy voice. She pecked at the head of the doll, as if thanking it for helping her out.

Before Annette could settle for a nap, her eyes widened after hearing a knock at her door. “Annette?” asked the voice of Ashe. “Are you all right?! I thought I heard you screaming!”

“Uhhhh...”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> If you'd like to keep updated on when I share new stories, please follow me on Twitter at HeroicFizzer.


End file.
